Wilykit's Boyfriend!
by PrettyLittleWreck
Summary: Cheetara was definitely the lady of the ThunderCats. She was treated like one, too. Wilykit was, obviously, a girl but her wild and unruly personality got her adopted as one of the boys. But when she starts getting close to a boy who's not one of the Thundercats, they all start getting very protective and disapprove of the couple. Rated because I'm paranoid.
1. Dress-up

Wilykit's Boyfriend?!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thundercats or its characters! I only own my ocs! This story includes all of the Thundercats but is mostly with Wilykit, Wilykat, Lion-o, Tygra, and my oc. Cheetara, Panthro, and Snarf are in it less than the others. Here's the story and I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Dress-up

Cheetara was definitely the lady of the Thundercats. She was the one the others treated like a lady-they always were gentle with her and never hit her too hard when they were sparring. Wilykit was a girl and all of the Thundercats knew it, but her wild and loud personality had basically got her adopted as one of the boys. They were still careful not to hurt her when they sparred and were protective of her but that was mostly because she was a child-they treated Wilykat the same way. They treated Wilykit like a boy, not like a lady the way they did with Cheetara. But then they had to attend a formal ball that they saw just how lovely she was. It had started when some people had come to the Thundercats and explained to them that they were afraid of some thieves in the area and asked the Thundercats to act as kind of security for their daughter's ball. The Thundercats had accepted but weren't told until after the fact that they had to wear formal dresses and suits. So there they were, all the males in nice suits and waiting for the girls to come down.

"Why do girls take forever to get ready?" Wilykat asked, bored of waiting.

"It's just in their nature. They take hours to get ready and then yell at us men to hurry up when they're finally ready to leave." Lion-o sighed. Cheetara was the first one down. She was gorgeous, with a floor-length ball gown that was red and turned lighter and lighter until it turned orange and gold at the bottom.

"Wilykit's almost ready-she was just lacing up her boots." Cheetara said and Wilykat stared at her in shock. Kit hated wearing shoes so to hear she was putting on boots was surprising. When she did come down, she was breathtaking. Her dress was made off all black leather with white markings on the chest and around the neck. It was shorter in the front (stopping maybe an inch above her thigh) and long in the back (almost brushing the floor) so her red thigh high tights and knee high black boots were visible. The dress was sleeveless and she had leather arm bands from her wrist to barely above her elbow to replace them and a red belt around her waist. Her usually wild and unruly hair was brushed and straightened out, falling to the small of her back. She met the Thundercats' stares nervously.

"Would you stop staring at me? I already know I look ridiculous…" she smoothed down her dress nervously but it was still too short in Lion-o's opinion. Tygra was the first to recover.

"You look lovely, Wilykit." He assured her. She smiled shyly. Wilykat came up and smiled at her.

"Are we all ready now?" he asked and they all climbed into the Thundertank.

"Come back soon-Snarf." Snarf watched the Thundercats go before going and sulking, knowing he'd worry about them until they returned. They arrived at the place the wedding would take place and were instantly greeted by the bride's mother, father, and grandmother, who instantly gave Wilykit a death glare.

"This is a wedding you're attending and you look like you're dressed for a funeral." She croaked angrily. Wilykit smiled easily.

"By the looks of it, I'd say it's going to be yours pretty soon and I'll be sure to come." She replied innocently. Lion-o coughed to cover his laugh and Tygra gave the young Thunderkitten the tiniest of smiles. The old woman made an outraged noise and turned away while the father laughed.

"My name is Johnathon. My wife here is Emily and our daughter's name is Victoria." He said, smiling.

"I also believe we failed to introduce ourselves when we last spoke. My name is Lion-o, that's Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, and Wilykit and Kat." Lion-o introduced all of the cats.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tygra said.

"We'll do our best to watch out for the thieves." Cheetara added. As more guests arrived Johnathon and Emily went to greet them.

"I sure hope that thief shows up. I'll die of boredom if I don't have something to do." Wilykat said, watching all the snooty looking guests arrive.

"It may seem boring, but weddings are meant to be special for the bride and a thief would ruin that." Cheetara said.

"Why? Weddings look dumb to me." Wilykit made a face at the woman giving her a nasty look.

"Weddings are important, Wilykit. They symbolize the undying love between a man and a woman who decided to spend the rest of their lives together." Cheetara explained.

"Why would any girl want that? To be stuck living with one man for the rest of your life and swearing you love him forever? I'd poison his drink!" Wilykit exclaimed and Tygra laughed.

"The day Wilykit gets married will be the day pigs fly." He said.

"Even if they do I'm not selling my soul to a man. The only boys I want in my life are the Thundercats."

"Then we'll have no problems in the future." Panthro said and Tygra and Lion-o looked happy with Kit's decision.

"What kind of problems would you have?" Wilykat asked.

"You'll understand some day." Panthro promised and Kit and Kat pouted. Why was that always the grown-ups' answer for everything? Cheetara laughed.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind when you find the right guy, Kit." She told the younger girl, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"I hope not." Lion-o muttered to Tygra, who nodded his agreement. Wilykit had never been to a wedding, but she really didn't understand the point of it. Soon the bride and groom would come and say their vows and get married, and then there would be cake and music and alcohol and dancing afterwards. To her, it seemed like an excuse to have a party. By then the Thundercats had taken their seats and the groom was at the altar waiting for the bride. Wilykit and Kat were next to each other, talking together quietly.

"Do you think the thief will show up?" Wilykat asked.

"I don't know, but the sooner I get out of this dress, the better." She responded and he chuckled.

"You look pretty, Kit."

"I feel like a little girl playing dress-up."

"Feel confident of yourself, Kit-you're one of the prettiest girls here." Wilykat grabbed her hand, giving it a little squeeze. Then the bride came in, with her golden hair pulled up into a bun, blue eyes shining, and a beautiful white gown with laced designs on the top that fell to the floor and flared out and a long lacey veil that dragged gracefully across the ground behind her. As she passed by the Thundercats, she made eye contact with Kit, smiled, and winked. Kit smiled back and then the bride-Victoria, Kit thought her name was- and was soon gone and meeting the groom at the altar. The wedding progressed until the couple kissed, to which Wilykat made a disgusted face and everyone else in the audience cheered. After that Cheetara pulled Wilykit over to where all the women were gathering behind the bride, who looked at the crowd before turning her back to them.

"The bride will throw her bouquet and whoever catches it will be the next bride, as superstition and legends go. I don't really believe in it, but it's still fun to try to catch the bouquet." Cheetara explained right before Victoria threw the flowers behind her. Just Kit's luck, the bouquet came straight toward her and with little effort landed in her hands. Victoria laughed and approached her while Cheetara smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What's your name?" Victoria asked, smiling down at Kit.

"I'm Wilykit, one of the Thundercats. We came to watch out for thieves and get rid of them if we have to." She said and Victoria's smile widened.

"My brave Wilykit. According to the bouquet, you're going to get married soon, or at least fall in love. I hope the future treats you kindly, little Thundercat." Victoria pressed her lips to Wilykit's forehead, giving her a gentle and almost motherly look.

"You've got a gorgeous girl here. Are you two related?" she turned to Cheetara.

"No, but I'm a fellow Thundercat and a dear friend of hers." Cheetara explained. Victoria bid them both farewell and then went to talk to her husband and her family.

"Come on, Wilykit, we'll show the boys your flowers and get ready for them to serve dinner." They made their way to the table that was designated for the six Thundercats. Panthro saw the flowers and laughed.

"Looks like Wilykit caught the brides bouquet." He laughed.

"So? What's that mean?" Wilykat asked.

"According to old legends, whoever catches the bouquet of the bride at the wedding will soon be a bride herself." Tygra explained and Wilykat scrunched up his nose.

"Wilykit, a bride? Maybe when Mumm-ra joins us in helping keep peace on Middle Earth." He said and the other three laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cheetara asked as she sat down next to Tygra.  
"Oh nothing, just something Wilykat said." Lion-o responded.

Soon they were served food and wine for the adults. Ignoring the glare from Cheetara, Lion-o allowed Wilykit and Wilykat to try his wine. Wilykat made a face.

"It's sour." He said and Lion-o laughed.

"It's supposed to be."

"I think I like rum better." Wilykit decided and they all gave her looks.

"Where'd you get rum from?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell." She declared.

"Do any of us even drink rum?" Cheetara asked but Wilykit still refused to say a word. Tygra was very grateful for this because he had been the one who gave Kit the rum after someone else had given it to him and he didn't like it so, after much begging on Kit's part, finally allowed her a small amount. Unfortunately, she took a liking to it. After a while the bride and groom danced, then the bride and her father danced, and then soon all the guests were mingling together and starting to dance. Wilykit and Wilykat got up and walked around but soon the two were separated as a group of guys surrounded Kit. Lion-o and Panthro were watching her from the table. It was obvious the boys were flirting with her, but she looked like she had no interest what so ever in them, absently swishing water around in a crystal glass. But there was one boy with raven black shaggy hair that went just below his shoulders and dark eyes that looked black but sparkled magnificently that went up to her and caught her attention. Soon all of the other boys had admitted defeat and left, leaving him and her together. And then Kit was laughing and smiling and batting her eyelashes at him while the Thundercats liked the dark haired boy less and less.

"Who is that?" Panthro asked and Lion-o frowned at the couple.

"I'm not sure, but I don't like the looks of him." he said. Cheetara rolled her eyes.

"Come on you guys, she's a Thundercat every day! Would it kill you to let her be a girl for a few hours? Now, Tygra, I'll dance with you first and come back for Lion-o and Panthro later." Cheetara pulled Tygra to his feet and onto the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Grimm extended his hand to Wilykit, who took it.

"I'd love to." She responded and they made their way to the dance floor. Kit caught Kat's eye, who was looking at her with both surprise and annoyance. Suddenly her confidence abandoned her and she felt like she was making another wrong move, that she was about to disappoint the Thundercats and her brother.

"Something wrong?" Grimm asked, pulling her attention back to him.

"I don't know…" Wilykit responded nervously, now very unsure of herself.

"Relax, doll. Just follow me and it'll be fine, I promise." Grimm grinned lopsidedly and she did as she was told, flowing Grimm's lead as they danced across the floor. Soon the worry of disappointing her brother faded and she was enjoying herself.

"You ever danced before?" Grimm asked as she spun under his arched arm.

"A few times, but not that often."

"You're a good partner." He complimented and she looked down at the floor. He pulled his hand off her waist to tilt her chin up, his dark eyes meeting her light ones.

"Don't stare at the ground, doll; it shows uncertainty. Hold your head up high as if you believe that you're above everyone else even if you know you're not. Make them think that you believe in yourself, and they'll start to believe in you, too." He told her. She was mesmerized by the silky, musical sound that was Grimm's voice. The perfect moment was ruined by Wilykat running up to them.

"Kit, the thieves have been spotted outside. We need to go." He said and was gone. Kit turned to Grimm apologetically.

"I'm sorry." She said but he merely swept into an elegant bow and kissed the back of her hand.

"Till next time, doll." He smiled and then she was running out toward the others. Cheetara and Panthro had stayed behind to be there in case more thieves found their way inside. The other four were going after the ones outside. Kit easily caught up with the boys. Lion-o had already pulled out the Sword of Omens and Tygra had his whip in his hand. The thieves were seen a few feet ahead of them, visible in the moonlight. Kit stopped and pulled off one of her boots.

"What are you doing?" Wilykat asked. She ignored him, watched the thief running, and then threw her boot at him, striking him right in the back of the head so that he collapsed face first into the dirt, unconscious.

"Good shot, Wilykit!" Lion-o praised and she smiled contently. Lion-o and Tygra ran toward the thief while Wilykit stooped down and grabbed her boot, pulling it back on.

"Was there more than one?" Wilykat asked.

"There were two, but it looks like the other one got away." Tygra said, looking around. Unknown to them, the second man, named Sid, was currently hiding in the bushes behind them and was getting ready to attack them. His friend Bard was lying on the ground, his hands tied behind his back. Sid looked at the four figures, three boys and one girl. Figuring that the girl would be the weakest of the group, he jumped out of the bushes and grabbed her.

"Wilykit!" Wilykat screamed her name. She elbowed her attacker in the side, but he merely grunted and tightened his grip on her hair and wrapped his other arm around her throat, choking her. She gasped for breath and tried to pull his arm away. Tygra and Lion-o rushed toward them and in a last desperate attempt to get free he threw Kit to the side and ran. Her head connected with a tree with a sickening crack, and she crumbled to the ground. Lion-o and Wilykat were calling her name, but she barely heard it as her body went limp and she lost consciousness.


	2. Break-In from the Shadow Prince

Wilykit's Boyfriend?!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thundercats or its characters! I only own my OCs! So here's the second chapter of Wilykit's Boyfriend. I promise I'm trying to update them quickly, but sometimes it'll take a while for me to get it done so I hope you guys will be patient with me. Anyways, hope you all enjoy. Reviews are appreciated, even the bad ones.**

Chapter 2: Break-In from the Shadow Prince

Lion-o and Tygra took off after Sid, murderous looks in their eyes. He'd pay for hurting Wilykit.

"Lion-o! Wilykit's not waking up!" Wilykat called, voice trembling in fear.

"Stay with the kids, Lion-o. I'll take care of this guy." Tygra said and Lion-o went back to where Wilykat was crouching next to the form of his sister. Lion-o bent down and lifted her head up. His hand came back stained red. He cursed and Wilykat felt the blood drain from his face. Lion-o gently pulled Wilykit into his arms and stood up.

"Come on, Wilykat, we should get Kit back to the Cat's Lair." Lion-o said and they hurried back to where Cheetara and Panthro were waiting for them just outside. They ran to them when they saw Kit lying limp in the young king's arms.

"What happened?" Cheetara asked.

"She smacked her head against a tree." Wilykat hastily explained. He'd go into detail later; right now Kit needed to get back to the Lair. Cheetara ushered them to the Thundertank.

"Where's Tygra?" Panthro asked.

"He went after the thief that got away."

Tygra followed Sid all the way to an old crumbling tower. Sid ran up to the third floor before he found himself stuck with no exit, Tygra blocking the only door.

"Tygra, come in! Where are you? Are you alright?" Cheetara's voice came to him from his communicator.

"I'm fine, Cheetara, but our thief has gotten himself into quite the trouble. I chased him to this old tower and he threw himself out the third story window trying to escape." Tygra glanced at Sid, eyes glittering dangerously. In that moment, Sid cursed himself for deciding to harm the girl. Tygra kicked him in the chest with enough force that it sent him flying backward and out the window.

"Is he alive?" Cheetara came back onto the communicator.

"It's hard to say." Tygra responded. "But if he is, he'll be needing medical attention." With that Tygra made his way back to the other Thundercats. Cheetara met him half way. Tygra quickly told her where the tower was.

"Alright. I'll take care of him. You and the others get Wilykit back to the lair quickly." She said and ran off. Tygra went back to the Thundertank where Wilykat sat cradling Wilykit's head in his lap, looking pale and frightened. Any regret he had at harming Sid melted away at the look of fear in Kat's eyes and the blood that was slowly flowing from the wound on Kit's head. The group went back to the lair as fast as they could and Lion-o carried Kit to the healing ward. There they set her down on one of the beds and started taking care of her.

"It looks like she has a concussion and will have a bad headache when she wakes up, but that's the worst of the damage. The bleeding's stopped and the wound has been stitched closed. She should wake up soon." Panthro told them. Snarf hovered around worriedly until Panthro threatened to throw him out if he didn't stop getting in the way. After that the Thundercats constantly drifted in and out of the room while Kat stayed close to his sister, refusing to leave her side. Cheetara returned a half hour later, now changed out of her nice dress and back in her normal Thundercat uniform. She came and kept Kat company for a while before going to find Lion-o and Tygra. She found them both in the meeting room, talking quietly with each other and occasionally casting worried glances in the direction of Kit's room.

"Lion-o, Tygra, I need you two to get Wilykat out and away from Wilykit for a while." She informed them.

"Why?" Lion-o asked.

"To take his mind off his sister for so he can stop worrying, if only for a short time."

"I think it sounds like a good idea. Wilykat hasn't moved for hours." Tygra said. Lion-o nodded.

"But I don't think he'll willingly leave Kit's side." He said. Cheetara sighed.

"I know, but I'm hoping you two can convince him to leave with you."

"I suppose we could take him out and teach him some swordplay." Lion-o said finally. Tygra nodded.

"It'll keep him busy so he can't think of Kit and also get him out of the Lair."

"Good, then it's decided. You two get him out of here now!" Cheetara commanded and walked away.

"We really need to stop listening to her ever command." Lion-o said. Tygra nodded.

"As soon as you find a way not to, tell me; I'd love to know." It ended up that all the boys left, leaving only Cheetara and Snarf to watch after Kit. Cheetara and Snarf went to do their own things, occasionally checking up on Kit. About half an hour after the boys left, Kit opened her eyes, only to squeeze them shut again when harsh light hit her in the face. She blinked slowly and stood up even slower. A wave of nausea and dizziness over- came her and she pressed a hand to the wall to steady herself. Once the dizziness had passed she changed out of her party dress and into her normal Thundercat uniform. Once that was done she collapsed against the bed again, her head pounding. She tried to sleep again so that she wouldn't have to deal with the pain, but it didn't work. A gentle hand running through her hair made her open her eyes. To her surprise, Grimm crouched in front of her, dark eyes filled with worry.

"How'd you get in here?" she mumbled, starting to sit up. Grimm gently pushed her down again.

"Easy, doll, you seem pretty hurt." He said softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She let out a content little sigh and held his hand to her face. He chuckled and she scooted over with a little wince, pulling him on the bed next to her. He pulled her to his chest, holding her little hand in his larger one.

"You never told me how you got in here." Wilykit informed him, slurring her words a bit.

"I'm the Shadow King, doll." He replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"Shadow King," she repeated. "Really?"

"Ok, more like Shadow Prince."

"Alright then, Shadow Prince, one day when I'm not in so much pain I'll make you prove your title to me." she said. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Don't think about the pain, doll. Just relax and try to sleep." He told her. She curled up against him, resting her head on his chest. She fell asleep with him combing his fingers through her hair, carefully avoiding the stiches. When Cheetara passed by the room about an hour later, she froze and her heart sped up when she swore she saw a person lying next to Wilykit. She burst into the room, ready to defend Wilykit, but she was alone. Cheetara shook her head, mentally laughing at herself for being so paranoid. She then walked up to Wilykit, and noticed two things that were different about her. First of all, she had changed out of her black dress. Secondly, there was a tiger lily lying next to her hand that hadn't been there before. Cheetara frowned. She figured it wasn't unusual for her to change-the Thundercat dress had to be more comfortable that the black dress-but the flower puzzled her. Where had it come from? In the end Cheetara shook her head and set the flower down before exiting the room, giving one last glance to Wilykit before closing the door behind her. The boys returned soon after, and found Cheetara and Snarf waiting for them.

"How's Kit?" Kat asked immediately.

"She's fine, Wilykat. She's still sleeping." Cheetara assured him. Kat instantly went back to his sister's side, noticing the flower. He shrugged, figuring it was from Cheetara. He picked it up and put it on the bedside table before pulling a chair up and sitting next to her. He sighed and grabbed her hand.

"You worry too much, Wilykat." Kit mumbled and Kat gave her hand a little squeeze.

"I'm your brother-it's my job to worry." He said. Kit smiled.

"Did you get the thieves?"

"Of course." Kat scoffed. "We're not useless without you, you know."

"Whatever. Just shut up and go away if you're going to tease me."

"Aww come on, Kit, I'm just going to bug you for a while." Kat climbed onto the bed next to her, lying on his side so that he was facing her.

"I hate you." she said, but reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Good night, Wilykat."

"Going to sleep already? It's not even night."

"Good night, Wilykat." She repeated, her tone darkening as she opened her eyes to glare at him. He chuckled.

"Then good night, I guess, Wilykit." He said and lied there next to his sister until she fell asleep again.

**Author's note: I know it may be confusing at the moment but I'll explain more about Grimm and his ability to sneak into the Lair and disappear later, I promise. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
